


we were one in the same, running like moths to the flame

by rosetico



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deception, Gunshot Wounds, Human K-2SO, Hurt Cassian Andor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Bodhi Rook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9728168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetico/pseuds/rosetico
Summary: “You’re not our usual type.” He said, picking up the rag again.“This is a bakery.” Bodhi said dumbly. Blonde-who-is-not-actually-blonde stared at him for a few moments, head tilted, before breaking out into an easy smile.Or: The Mafia AU that literally nobody asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU: No space, sorry.  
> Everything else will play itself out. You'll see....

Bodhi stared at the flyer in his hand. It was a desperate reach, but he needed a job. “Apply at Baze’s Bakery—Downtown”, it read. Bodhi knew nothing about baking (or cooking, for that matter), but he hoped they would at least let him work the register (or clean the floors. Anything, really.).

“It’s dingy, even for you,” Jyn—his roommate—warned. “I would stay away.” Bodhi snorted.

“Thanks.”

Jyn rolled her eyes. “Whatever...” She muttered. “Have fun at your new job.”

It wasn’t too bad downtown. At least, it wasn’t any worse than where he lived. In fact, the bakery was a few notches up from where he lived. The floors were mostly clean and there was a blonde man behind the counter wiping down the glass top. Bodhi coughed to get his attention. The man looked up at Bodhi, and set down the rag behind the counter. Blondie looked Bodhi up and down, before frowning. Bodhi shifted self-consciously.

“I’m here for the job.” Bodhi prompted.

Blondie raised an eyebrow and turned his head briefly, looking Bodhi up and down. Bodhi took the time to scrutinize him in return. Bodhi noticed that his hair was bleached, the roots obviously brown and he wore glasses but they had no prescription in them. Strange.

“You’re not our usual type,” he said, picking up the rag again.

“This is a bakery,” Bodhi said dumbly. He stared at Bodhi for a few moments, head tilted, before breaking out into an easy smile.

“Right,” he said. His eyes flicked to the hallway, before he nodded. “So I guess you’re hired.”

“... Really?” Bodhi asked. Blondie shrugged.

“I guess I’ll be your...” Blondie looked down, his eyes shifting occasionally, as if he were reading something. “Manager,” he finally said. His demeanor shifted for a split second, his back tensing before he slid back into the calm easy persona.

Blondie stuck out a hand. “I’m Cassian.”

Bodhi smiled and met his hand. “Bodhi. Bodhi Rook.”

Cassian smiled in return, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Nice to meet you, Bodhi.” Cassian glanced over his shoulder. “Stay here for a moment,” he said. Cassian walked into the back, leaving Bodhi alone. Bodhi glanced around surreptitiously. There seemed to be nothing suspicious about the bakery. There was a typical glass display case that had several baked goods like croissants and pastries. Bodhi crouched down to get a closer look. They looked quite good, and Bodhi _was_ quite hungry... He wondered if Cassian would mind if he just tested a couple out. Checking to make sure nobody was around, Bodhi hopped over the counter (he didn’t see the door, okay) and walked around to the back of the display case. He was about to reach for one when something hit him on the back of the head.

Bodhi turned around. Behind him was an Asian man with holding a walking stick out like a sword. “What are you doing?” he asked, but it sounded more like he was scolding him.

“Uh... I was...... Um....” Bodhi stammered. “Nothing?”

“If you were truly doing nothing, then I wouldn’t have heard you making a ruckus so loud I could hear it if I were outside this bakery.” He lowered the stick back to the ground. “I sense you mean no harm though.” The man was just about to walk away when Bodhi called out.  
“Wait! What’s your name?”

“Me?” The man pointed at himself. Bodhi nodded. The man laughed. “I’m afraid you will have to say something, young man. I’m blind.”

Bodhi mentally hit himself. How could he not have realized? Bodhi examined the man’s face closer. His face was not marred with lines of age but there were soft crinkles around to edge of his eyes. His eyes were cloudy though, white spots covering the pupils.

“I’m so sorry!” Bodhi rushed. “I didn’t mean to be offensive!”

He chuckled. “No need for worry. My name is Chirrut. And you are?”

“Bodhi Rook.”

Chirrut sat down on a conveniently placed chair. “And why are you in this bakery, Bodhi?”

“I need a job,” Bodhi answered.

“I see,” Chirrut said.

“Are you the baker?”

“No.” Chirrut looked to his left. “I’m the manager.”

Bodhi tilted his head, confused. “I thought Cassian was the manager?”

“Ah,” Chirrut said, he opened his mouth as if to say something more, but before he could a large man emerged from the hallway.

“Chirrut,” he said. “Cassian wants you.” Chirrut nodded and stood up. The-really-big-and-kinda-intimidating-man wordlessly sat down where Chirrut had sat and stared at Bodhi.

Bodhi sheepishly waved. “Hi.”

The man did nothing.

“My name is Bodhi. And you are?”

“Baze,” he rumbled. “ _I’m_ the baker here.”

“Cool,” Bodhi said, nodding. “That’s uh, real neat.”

“Stop talking.”

“Okay.”

Bodhi fidgeted, a nervous habit of his (and this guy, Baze, was making him _very_ nervous). Something about the way Baze stared at him unnerved him. It made him extremely uncomfortable and he wished Baze would either a) at least talk to him or b) stop staring at him. Bodhi didn’t care which.

“So,” Bodhi began. “Why does Cassian dye his hair?” Baze frowned. Bodhi probably should’ve taken this as a sign to stop talking, but no, he decided to keep speaking. “I mean, I think he would look hotter if he had brown hair.”

Baze seemed amused by this.

“He’s a wanted criminal and is on the run.” Baze answered.

“Right.”

oo0o0oo

“We’ve decided.” Cassian (whose hair is _not_ naturally blonde) announced. “That you can work here.”

“I thought you already decided that?” Bodhi inquired.

“I needed to consult with others first,” Cassian replied. He threw Bodhi an apron, which Bodhi luckily caught. “Your start tomorrow.” Bodhi examined the apron. It was a plain green and had a logo on the upper right corner with the words “Baze’s Bakery” stitched on. There was a small rip on it. Bodhi looked back at the counter. Cassian was typing rapidly on his phone and Chirrut and Baze had disappeared into the mysterious back.

“What do I do today?” Bodhi said.

Cassian shrugged, not looking up from his phone or pausing typing. “Whatever you want to.” Bodhi swallowed.

“Can I go into the back?”

Cassian stopped typing. “No,” he replied, and began typing again.

“Why not?”

“Because you can’t.”

“But why?”

“Because I said you can’t.”

“But why?”

Cassian looked at Bodhi, annoyed. “Because,” he said slowly. “You can’t.”

“Is it where you keep the bodies?”

“Yes,” Cassian deadpanned. “End of conversation.”

“Fine,” Bodhi huffed. Cassian _obviously_ wasn’t going to give in.

oo0o0oo

It was only midday when he returned back to their apartment. Jyn was nowhere to be seen (who knows what she does during the day). Bodhi sighed as he entered, letting his shoulders drop. He threw the keys onto the dining table and flopped onto the couch. Bodhi stared at the ceiling as he thought back on his day. The bakery would probably provide a better income than his last job, maybe even enough that he could finally move out of this flat. He felt bad about possibly leaving Jyn behind, but maybe (depending on his salary) if he worked hard enough he could get her a cot or something so she could live with him.

Bodhi rolled over and groaned as he realized that Cassian had not told him what time to be at the bakery.

oo0o0oo

Bodhi ended up running back to Baze’s Bakery instead of just guessing the time and showing up at 6 AM (which is when his old job started). Bodhi looked through the large glass window in the front of the bakery before he entered. He could see Cassian arguing with an extremely tall man who was also blonde (but this time it was real). As Bodhi entered the store he caught some snippets of their conversation.

“... I don’t understand why we need to keep him around. It’s not like—“ Cassian stopped midway, and glared at Bodhi. Cassian grabbed the tall guy’s arm and dragged him further away from Bodhi. Cassian’s voice dropped to a harsh whisper as they continued to speak out of Bodhi’s hearing range. Chirrut was at the counter.

“Chirrut.” Bodhi walked towards him. “What time should I be here tomorrow?”

Chirrut shifted. “6:30 AM,” he replied.

“Okay,” Bodhi said, and was about to leave when he turned back towards Chirrut. “Who’s Cassian talking to?”

“That’s Kaytoo.”

“What kind of name is K2?”

“It’s a nickname,” Chirrut explained.

“Does K2 also work here?”

“No.”

“Who is he?”

Chirrut looked thoughtful. “He’s... Cassian’s bodyguard.”  
“Bodyguard? What does Cassian need a—“

“Hey!” Cassian shouted. “Are you talking about me over there?”

“No.” Chirrut shouted back. Then, speaking to Bodhi again. “You should go.”

“... Okay. See you tomorrow?” Chirrut nodded.

When Bodhi left the bakery it was raining. He sighed and put his hood up, jogging quickly so he didn’t get completely soaked by the time he got back to his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this got... really long

Even though Chirrut had said to come at 6:30, Bodhi showed up at the bakery by 6 just in case. It wasn’t locked, so Bodhi entered the store. Once he was behind the counter, he put on his apron and was about to check the cash register when he felt someone walk up behind him.

“What are you doing here?” They said. Bodhi gulped and turned around to face them. It was K2, from yesterday.

Bodhi swallowed his nerves. “I work here now.”

“Work does not start until 6:30.” K2 stated. He towered over Bodhi, being almost a good foot taller than him.

“W-well. I just wanted to make sure that I wasn’t late, you know. I would hate to be late to my first day of a new job.” Bodhi rambled. His hands were shaking as he grasped the edges of his apron.

“K2!” A familiar voice yelled. “Who are you talking to?”

“I do not know their name.” K2 shot back. “Should I ask?”

Cassian, looking dead on his feet, appeared from out of the oh-so-mysterious-back-that-Bodhi-is-not-allowed-in.

“Bodhi,” Cassian deadpanned. “What are you doing here?”

“Work.”

Cassian glanced at his watch. “It’s 6:00. You don’t start until 6:30.”

“Yeah, well. I wanted to be early.” Bodhi said, slightly annoyed. See, this is what he gets for trying to make a good impression. He tugged at the cash register drawer, only to find that it was locked. Bodhi groaned. “Can I have the keys to the cash register?”

Cassian raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“So I can check the amount of change that we have.” Cassian stared him, as if he was trying to determine whether he could trust him or not. “I was hired, yes?” Cassian sighed, and threw him the keys (which Bodhi failed to catch, embarrassingly). Bodhi fumbled with them as he unlocked the cash register.

K2 stared at Bodhi disapprovingly. “Would you like to know the chances of him stealing from the register?”

“No.”

“It’s high.”

Cassian swatted K2.

oo0o0oo

Chirrut and Baze arrived a little after 6, Baze looking like he had just been on a rollercoaster.

“What happened to you two?” Bodhi said before he could stop himself. “I’m sorry,” he said immediately after. “Was that rude?”

Chirrut chuckled. “We’re fine.”

Baze looked unamused. “The drive in was not good,” he said.

“Where do you drive from? I can probably recommend some alternate routes—“

“I do not know how to drive.” Baze said.

“Oh,” Bodhi said. “Then, who drives?”

Baze pointed towards Chirrut, who just smiled innocently.

“B-but how?” Bodhi stammered, gesturing vaguely to try and convey the point that _how on Earth could Chirrut drive if he’s blind?_

“The force guides me.” Chirrut supplied.

“The what?”

Baze smiled. “He’s a believer of the old faith,” he explained.

“Oh,” Bodhi said. Most people nowadays believed in the new faith, which basically rewrote the old faith and allowed more room for science and facts rather than the mystical forces that were the center of the old faith. However, many people still used phrases from the old faith such as “may the force be with you,” which really just means “good luck.”

Bodhi could vaguely recall a history lesson being taught on the grand halls and buildings of the old faith and how cities used to be full of believers. The people who protected the temples were called jedi. Bodhi wondered if Chirrut used to be one. It certainly fit him. Bodhi’s teacher had described jedi as “monk like warriors who wielded mysterious powers” (which frankly sounded like something out of a fantasy book).

“Are you a jedi?” Bodhi asked.

Chirrut shook his head. “No, just a dreamer.”

oo0o0oo

Bodhi figured out that the bakery didn’t get many customers when noon arrived and no one had entered yet. Not that he minded, as Bodhi had spent the whole morning beating his high score in Crossy Road, but he had to wonder where the money he was (hopefully) going to be paid was coming from. Cassian, Chirrut, and Baze had all gone into the back, so there was no one to talk to. It was kind of lonely. Even K2 had left.

Bodhi walked up to the door leading to the back. He knocked on it.

“Cassian!” He yelled. “Can I come in?”

There was no reply. Bodhi sighed. It would be so easy just to take out his phone and spend the whole day playing video games, but Bodhi was a curious person. That meant he needed to know a) what was in the back, and b) how he was going to get paid if this bakery literally had no customers.

So, against the advice of his own mind, he opened the door to the back.

oo0o0oo

The door was surprisingly heavy. It was obviously weighted, like those doors that are meant to keep fire from entering a room. Bodhi was careful not to let it slam close.

There was nothing immediately suspicious in the back. No dead bodies, or guns, or whatnot. Just a lot of boxes and a sign to Bodhi’s left that said “Kitchen” and an arrow.

Bodhi elected not to go to the kitchen, as Baze was probably there and would probably kick him out (or worse, fire him) should he see him.

Bodhi turned right, and walked between the shelves of boxes. He wondered what was inside them, as there really couldn’t be that much that a bakery would keep in the back. He looked around, careful that Cassian or Chirrut wasn’t around before opening one.

It was empty.

That was strange.

Bodhi frowned and closed the box. Why would they keep empty boxes in the back?

“Hey!” Someone shouted. Bodhi whirled around to find the source. “What are you doing?”

A man stepped out of the shadows, holding a very old fashioned lamp. He squinted. “Who are you?”  
“M-me?” Bodhi gulped. “I’m—“

“Bodhi?” Cassian appeared out of nowhere. He frowned, puzzled. “What are you doing back here?”

“I was just—“

Cassian scowled and grabbed Bodhi by the arm, dragging him back to the front of the bakery. “You shouldn’t be back here.”

“Why not?”

Cassian shoved Bodhi out of the back and slammed the door in his face. Bodhi rubbed his arm in annoyance and scowled. He stormed back over to the counter and sat down. Fine, they can keep their secrets. As long he still gets paid he’ll stay out of the back and keep out of their way.

oo0o0oo

“Why am I not allowed into the back?” Bodhi asked Cassian once he returned.

Cassian sighed. “It’s complicated,” he said.

“What’s so complicated about it?”

Cassian dug the heels of his hands into his eyes. “Bodhi.” Cassian looked up at him, dark bags underneath his eyes. “Just, please.”

Bodhi huffed. “Fine. But can I ask a different question?”

A pause. “Sure,” Cassian said carefully.

“Why do you dye your hair blonde?”

Cassian pressed his lips together. “There are... some very dangerous people after me, and I don’t want them to recognize me.”

“What,” Bodhi teased. “Like the mafia?”

Cassian laughed nervously. “Yeah, something like that.”

oo0o0oo

“How’s your new job?” Jyn questioned once Bodhi opened the door to their apartment.

“Good,” he replied, shutting the door behind him. “I made some friends.”

“Anyone hot?”

“No,” Bodhi said too quickly. He cursed himself silently.

Jyn sat up and smirked. “Oooh. So there is someone. What’s their name?”

“Not telling.” Jyn was the worst. If Bodhi showed any romantic interest in anyone, Jyn would either a) stalk them and try and set Bodhi and them up, or b) give them numerous shovel talks (effectively scaring them off).

“Please,” Jyn whined.

Changing topics, Bodhi said, “The wage is pretty nice, but there’s no customers.”

Jyn narrowed her eyes. “If there are no customers, how are you getting paid?”  
“I know, that’s what I thought.”

“Sounds suspicious,” Jyn commented.

“I mean, as long as I get paid, right?’

“Right.”

oo0o0oo

The next few days followed in a similar fashion. Bodhi would drag himself out of bed, drink some coffee, show up to work and sit on his ass all day doing nothing. It was pretty nice, getting paid to basically just sit around. Bodhi’s curiosity still wasn’t quite satisfied though, not when Cassian _still_ wouldn’t explain why his hair was blonde or why Bodhi couldn’t go into the back.

It didn’t help that Jyn was acting suspicious too. She kept telling Bodhi to “stay safe” and kept pressing him for names.

“Why won’t you tell me their names?” Jyn had asked one day.

“It doesn’t matter anyways. You won’t know them,” Bodhi replied. Jyn pursed her lips, looking extremely displeased.

“Fine.”

At some point, Bodhi noticed that Cassian had on the inside of his left wrist. It was a black symbol that looked like a circle with a badly drawn fleur-de-lis in the middle. Bodhi tried to Google what it was and failed.

When he noticed that Chirrut, Baze, and even K2 had the same tattoo, he had to ask.

“Why do you all have matching tattoos?” Bodhi inquired.

Cassian froze. “We don’t,” he said slowly.

“I’m not stupid. I can see them—“

“Did you know that koalas sleep up to 22 hours a day?” Chirrut interrupted, appearing from nowhere.

“What an interesting fact,” Cassian said with feigned interest. He looked at his watch. “I have to go.” Cassian hurried away, leaving Bodhi with Chirrut who was spouting random facts about koalas.

Things only got more interesting when Bodhi discovered that Jyn had the same tattoo on her right ankle.

oo0o0oo

Bodhi wasn’t sure what was going to happen first: either he would die from curiosity, or Jyn would inevitably find out Cassian’s name and kill Bodhi with embarrassment. It turned out the latter happened first.

Jyn strode into Baze’s Bakery on a Friday afternoon. She made pointed eye contact with Bodhi and grinned. Cassian was (unfortunately) standing at the counter during that time and had to deal with her.

“Hello, welcome to Baze’s Bakery,” Cassian droned. “What would you like?”

“What do you have?” Jyn asked, leaning on the counter. Bodhi glared at her from where he was sitting even though she couldn’t see him.

“Coffee,” Cassian said bluntly.

“I see,” Jyn said. “I’ll take a medium coffee. Black.”

Cassian nodded. “Four dollars,” he said.

Jyn paid and Cassian turned on a coffee machine that looked like it hadn’t been used for at least a decade. Bodhi was surprised that it still worked. The coffee machine eventually shuddered to a stop and Cassian handed Jyn her coffee. She took a sip and immediately made a face.

“I can see why you don’t get customers,” she said. “Your coffee is shit.” Cassian just shrugged, seemingly unfazed by Jyn’s comment.

“Have a nice day,” he said blandly. Jyn walked over and sat down across from Bodhi.

“Is this what you do all day?” She asked.

“What? Sit around on my phone? Pretty much.”

Jyn laughed. “Seems nice.” She gestured towards Cassian. “Is that him?”

Bodhi blushed. “No,” he said anyways.

Jyn grinned. “Right,” she said.

Now it just so happened that Jyn was wearing her cropped leggings that day, and no socks. So when she turned to exit the store, Bodhi was treated to a full view of her ankles, both of which had the same tattoo that Cassian and the others had.   
“Wait,” Bodhi called, but it was too late. She had already exited and either didn’t hear him or didn’t care.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who isn't dead

Jyn wasn’t at their apartment when Bodhi got home from work. It was slightly suspicious, which made Bodhi think that she had probably heard him and was probably avoiding him.

Bodhi sat on the couch with a notepad and a pencil. He tried to outline the tattoo and to sketch it as accurately as he could. Maybe if he could show the symbol to somebody they would know what it was.

As Bodhi suspected, he was not a good artist. The proportions looked... Wrong. Bodhi couldn’t quite get the shape right. He needed to see it again. Bodhi took out his phone and sent a text to Jyn.

 

**_Bodhi_ ** _: Where r u?_

Surprisingly, the reply was almost instant.

 

**_Jyn:_ ** _out._

**_Bodhi:_ ** _When r u coming back?_

**_Jyn:_ ** _never_

**_Bodhi:_ ** _Okay. Have fun sleeping in the rain._

Bodhi groaned. Jyn could be so aggravating sometimes. He placed his phone on the table and was about to get up for a snack when he heard the doorknob wiggling. Bodhi stood quickly and pressed his ear to the door. The door had no peephole so he couldn’t see who it was without opening the door. The person outside swore softly, in a language that certainly was _not_ Standard.

“Jyn?” Bodhi said, knowing it was probably not Jyn but some robber that was going to burst in here and kill Bodhi and then—

“Bodhi?” They called. “Can you let me in?” Bodhi opened the door a crack and found himself staring at none other than Cassian Andor. Bodhi opened the door wider.

“What are you doing here?”

Cassian shifted awkwardly. “I need a place to stay.”

“Why?”

“I just—Look. Do you trust me?”

Bodhi raised an eyebrow. “Do I trust you?” He repeated. “I met you two days ago,” Bodhi stated flatly.

“Bodhi please—“

“Fine,” Bodhi huffed and stepped aside to allow Cassian into his apartment. Bodhi shut the door after Cassian had entered. Cassian glanced around warily, as if someone was going to leap out of the shadows.

“You okay?” Bodhi asked.

“Yeah,” Cassian said. “Do you have a phone I can borrow?”

“Sure.” Bodhi handed Cassian his phone. “I’ll be in my room.” Bodhi exited the living room, giving Cassian some privacy to his phone call. Whatever was going on in Cassian’s personal life, he hoped it would end before Jyn came back. Bodhi dreaded to think what Jyn do to if she came home and found that Cassian was here. He sighed and leaned against the door. He didn’t really have anything else to do, so as he sat there, he couldn’t help but overhear the conversation between Cassian and whoever was on the other side of that call.

“... found me.... What do you mean how? It’s obvious. We have a mole.... A mole. Someone who spies on us and gives information to the Empire.... Right... I understand..... Bodhi? No, I don’t think so..... No, I’m not saying that because—...... Fine. Say hello to Organa for me.” Bodhi could faintly hear Cassian place Bodhi’s phone onto the table. Bodhi stood and opened the door.

“You hungry?” He asked.

“No,” Cassian answered. “Just tired.”

“Uh, I don’t have a spare bed, but you can take the couch. It’s a little cramped at the moment with me and Jyn—“

“Jyn lives here?”

“Yeah, is that a problem?”

Cassian blinked. “Right,” he said. “No, of course not, I just—“

Bodhi waved him off. “It’s fine. So, couch?”

“Yeah.”

oo0o0oo

Fortunately for Bodhi, Cassian did not snore and Jyn did not come home that night. Bodhi stayed out of her room just in case she had magically appeared in there (who knows, she could’ve climbed through the window), which unfortunately meant Bodhi had to sleep on the floor. In hindsight, a sleeping bag would’ve been a good investment, as there was only one bed and one couch in the apartment.

Currently, Bodhi was sitting on the floor staring at Cassian as he slept. Bodhi wondered if Cassian could tell that he was staring at him. He hoped not. Cassian looked quite peaceful as he slept. His body still held some tension, as if he were ready to leap up as soon as he woke. Bodhi thought about what Cassian did besides “manage” the bakery. Did he have a nice home? Parents? Siblings? A wife? Or maybe... a husband?

Bodhi shook himself. It wouldn’t do any good to have those thoughts. He rolled onto his back and tried to get some sleep. He needed to sleep.

oo0o0oo

Cassian was already up when Bodhi awoke. Bodhi sat up slowly and sat there blankly. At some point, Cassian had pressed a cup of coffee into his hands. Bodhi stared down at the steaming cup. Graciously, he nodded towards Cassian and raised it to his lips.

“Thanks,” Bodhi said.

“It’s the least I could do,” Cassian replied. They sat in awkward silence for a few moments while Bodhi drank his coffee. Cassian, had presumably already drank a cup or didn’t drink coffee. “I should be going,” he declared.

“Wait,” Bodhi said, scrambling to stand. “Can I see your wrist?”

“My wrist?” Cassian repeated.

“Yeah. Um, your left wrist please.”

Cassian frowned. “Why?”

“I want to see your tattoo.” Cassian opened his mouth, but Bodhi cut him off. “If you say you don’t have a tattoo I swear to god I’m going to walk over there and prove you wrong.”

Cassian sighed. “Fine,” he said. Cassian rolled up his sleeve and showed Bodhi his left wrist. There was the weird fleur-de-lis from before. Bodhi wanted to touch it, but he wasn’t sure that would be appropriate.

“What is it?” He asked.

“A tattoo,” Cassian said sourly. He rolled his sleeve back down. “Happy?”

“I—yeah. Sure.”

“Great.” Cassian swung open the door to revel Jyn Erso. Surprised, Cassian walked backwards as Jyn walked into the apartment. Jyn crossed her arms.

“Cassian Andor,” Jyn said flatly. “What a surprise.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, tis me.

“I—uh, hi Jyn.” Cassian fumbled.

“What are you doing here?” Jyn said, her tone accusing.

“I was just leaving—“

“What, out recruiting for the Alliance again?” Jyn smirked. “Draven need more little soldiers to fight that ‘war’ of yours?”

“What’s the Alliance?” Bodhi asked, but he was ignored.

“No, that’s not why I’m here Jyn,” Cassian said exasperated. “I needed a place to stay.” Jyn looked unconvinced. “We have a mole,” he elaborated.

“Do you know who?”

“No.”

Jyn exhaled. The two stood there tensely. Cassian looked like he was ready to jump out the window if necessary and Jyn just looked tired. “Go,” she said finally. Cassian nodded sharply and turned to leave. “Stay out of my life, Andor,” she warned. Cassian closed the door quietly behind him.

Bodhi stared at Jyn. “What was that all about?”

“He’s an old friend.”

“You didn’t tell me you knew—”

“And I wasn’t planning to,” Jyn interrupted. She inhaled deeply, looking pained. “Look, just stay away from him, okay?”

“Fine.”

oo0o0oo

Jyn had told him to stay away from Cassian Andor, but Bodhi needed money, and currently his source of income was that bakery. So Bodhi went back to Baze’s Bakery the next day at 6:30 and pretended like yesterday never happened. Unsurprisingly, Cassian was not at the bakery (at least not where Bodhi could see him). Surprisingly, K2 was.

“Where’s Cassian?” Bodhi asked, knowing K2 probably was not going to answer (at least not truthfully).

“He is away,” K2 droned. “On business,” he continued.

“I see.” Bodhi said. “Why are you here there?”

“I need to watch the bakery in case of....” K2 trailed off. He glanced at the ceiling. “Robbers,” he finally said. “Yes, robbers and murderers. Did you know there is a 82.17% chance of us being robbed during the night because we do not lock the doors?”

“You don’t lock the doors?”

“Bodhi!” Chirrut exclaimed, and threw an arm around Bodhi. “So nice to see you!”

Bodhi gently pried Chirrut off him. “You too, Chirrut.”

oo0o0oo

At around 1 o’clock, a man entered the bakery. Bodhi perked up and put away his phone.

“Hi, welcome to Baze’s—“

“I’m here to see Draven,” the man said, looking impatient.

“Uh,” Bodhi began, but was interrupted when K2 pushed Bodhi aside and said; “Right this way, sir.” The man nodded and followed K2 into the back. Strange, Bodhi thought. Later, after the man had left, Bodhi cornered K2 about it.

“Who was that?” Bodhi demanded.

“A messenger,” K2 replied. He sounded honest.

“A messenger? For what?”

“For—“

“K2!” Baze shouted from the back. Miraculously the sound carried through the door. “Get back here!” K2 hurried away and shot an unapologetic look over his shoulder as he left.

oo0o0oo

Cassian returned to the bakery the next day.

“Cassian,” Bodhi greeted.

Cassian nodded in acknowledgement. “Bodhi,” he said.

Bodhi swallowed. “Uh, how was your ‘business?’”

Cassian tilted his head. “Good,” he said. He paused, glancing around the bakery. “You’re still here,” Cassian stated. He sounded surprised.

“Yes, I am.”

“Why?”

“I need money.”

“Can’t you find another job?”

Bodhi drummed his fingers against the counter. “Not at the moment, no.” Cassian sighed and tied an apron around his waist.

“Jyn’s going to fucking kill me,” he muttered softly.

“I heard that.”

oo0o0oo

Over the course of the next four days, Cassian stayed away from Bodhi. Probably because Jyn had asked him to and because Jyn could be scary as fuck when she wanted to be. Bodhi’s life became mostly boring and mundane again. He’d get up at 6 AM, run to the bakery, set up, play Crossy Road all day, return home, and get paid. Chirrut sometimes sat with Bodhi in the front, but Baze and Cassian mostly stayed in the back. K2 dropped by sometimes, but he never stayed for long. The cycle was boring,

oo0o0oo

 _It_ happened on a Saturday. He and Cassian were the only ones in the bakery that day. Chirrut and Baze were off due to “personal reasons” and K2 only comes once in a blue moon. Halfway through that Saturday nothing had happened so far, which was a normal day for the bakery. No customers, no strange visitors, nothing. Cassian was _not_ hiding the back for once and was actually sitting next to Bodhi, engrossed on his phone. Then three men in suits holding guns walked in.

Cassian bolted upright and pulled a pistol out of his pocket (Bodhi made a mental note to ask about that later). He delivered a neat headshot to the first of the three before the other two even held up their guns. Bodhi had no time to process the fact that Cassian just _killed a man_ before Cassian yelled, “Get down!” Bodhi ducked behind the counter. A round of bullets peppered the wall where he had stood. More bullets were fired over the counter, leaving holes in the wall, counter, and cash register. At some point, Bodhi noticed Cassian was trying to say something to him.

“What?” Bodhi shouted back. The gunfire was deafening.

“Can I trust you?” Cassian repeated, louder.

Bodhi swallowed. “Yes.” Cassian loaded the pistol and handed it to Bodhi.

“Don’t shoot me,” he said. Bodhi flinched as more bullets zipped over their heads. Cassian peeked over the counter, immediately ducking when several shots were fired. He muttered in some other language and nudged Bodhi.

“Move towards the door,” he ordered. So he and Bodhi crept closer to the door into the back, which Bodhi really didn’t know how it would help, as it was just full of empty boxes back there. Once they were close enough, Cassian swung the door open and pushed Bodhi inside, slamming it behind them. Bodhi heard it click as Cassian locked them inside. Cassian hauled Bodhi to his feet and started walking.

“Come on, we don’t have much time before they break through or pick the lock.” Bodhi followed Cassian numbly, not even noticing which direction they were going. At some point, Bodhi found himself staring down at a trapdoor. Cassian motioned for Bodhi to climb down into it, and for some reason, he did.

It was wet and dark in the tunnels, and Bodhi had no idea what the fuck was going on, but he followed Cassian.

“I don’t know how they found us, but we’ll have to either move or—”

“What the fuck was that?!” Bodhi screamed, his heart pounding. They just got _shot at_ for fucks sake.

“Not now Bodhi, we need to get out of here.” Cassian pulled out his phone and started typing rapidly.

Bodhi inhaled deeply, trying to calm his frayed nerves. Being shot at was _definitely_ now his least favorite thing. “Alright. It’s okay; you’re not going to die because Cassian is here and he’s apparently some weird spy who just shot a guy in the head... Which means he could do the same to you but—“

“Bodhi!” Cassian snapped. “I’m not going to shoot you, calm down.”

“I’m sorry, I’m a little _on edge from being shot at_!” Bodhi yelled. Cassian ran a hand through his hair.

“Car’ll be here in 10.” Cassian grabbed Bodhi’s arm led him down another tunnel.

“Where are we going?”

“Base,” Cassian said.

oo0o0oo

The car ride there was silent. Painfully so. Cassian didn’t say anything. Just sat there on his phone, typing. The driver didn’t speak a word the whole time, just drove silently (which to be honest, was a little creepy, but okay). Bodhi couldn’t even look out the window because they were covered with black paint or something that unfortunately prevented people from looking in _and_ out. At some point Bodhi must’ve drifted off, as he was rudely awoken by yet somebody shaking him.

“Hey,” they said. “Get out of the car.” They hauled him out and dumped him unceremoniously onto the ground. Bodhi just lay on the ground, too drained to move. Suddenly Chirrut and Baze appeared above him, staring down at him.

“You guys too?” Bodhi said. Chirrut just smiled sadly and extended a hand to help him up. Once standing, Bodhi took a look at his surroundings. He was in a huge warehouse of sorts, like the ones in the movies where the bad guys are set up. There were dozens of tables with guns, grenades, and even what looked to be flamethrowers laid out. People milled about, some barking orders and others preparing more weapons. Chirrut and Baze prodded him into motion.

“We must go,” Baze said.

“To where?” Bodhi asked. Unsurprisingly neither of them responded. Bodhi sighed, and hoped that they wouldn’t kill him. “Lead the way,” he mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
